Leaving Rosewood
by OfficiallyTheNumberOneGleek
Summary: Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Hanna's lives after graduation. Told in their POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**So my second favorite show is Pretty Little Liars and I am absolutely in love with Spencer and Toby, and Caleb and Hanna. This is going to be pretty much AU because this takes place after graduation. Starts off with a road trip for all four of them to college. They are attending Penn State, but going on a summer road trip first.**

**I really hope you guys like this, its my first attempt at PLL fan fiction.**

**Spencer's POV**

Stressed, tired and a little hungry; those were my feelings this morning. Today was the day that I was finally leaving Rosewood with Hanna, Caleb and of course Toby. I couldn't be more excited to finally leave the place that has been a prison to me my entire high school career. I was more excited because I was doing it with my best friends, and boyfriend of two and a half years. Yes, after everything, Toby and I are still going strong. It wasn't an easy road, but I am glad that it happened because without all of the A crap, Toby and I wouldn't be together, and I would be staying in Rosewood. In a way I guess you could say that I am glad it happened.

Finally it was ten o'clock which meant that it was time to get going. It was Caleb's idea to leave at night, that way we could say our goodbyes during the day and then travel at night. Hanna wanted to take a road trip to California, since neither of us have really experienced any other part of the country but Pennsylvania. So needless to say Hanna came up with the idea to travel the country before all of us hit college. We are all going to Penn State, and the boys are room mates; and so Hanna and myself.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said as I finished packing up my trunk. I can't believe that I am finally getting out of this town; the one place where I truly thought that I would be stuck for life. Yeah we were leaving Aria and Emily behind, but they were both going to be attending California schools. They wanted to get as far away from Rosewood as possible. Not to mention Aria wants to be with Mr. Fitz, which means that she has to go to California where no one knows where they are. I will miss them, but we are still going too keep in touch. I made sure of that.

When I was done saying goodbye to my parents; I closed up the trunk and started up my car and then headed over to Toby's house to pick him up. A very familiar figure was waiting for me as I pulled up to his house. Jenna was outside just looking off into the distance. Even though she couldn't see, I still thought she was full of secrets and I can't trust her.

Toby opened the car door and threw his stuff in the back. He leaned over and kissed me softly. Even after all of this time; I still feel butterflies and weak in the knees. I could tell something was wrong though when he pulled away. So of course I asked him.

"Toby, what's wrong?" I asked reaching over to give his hand a tight squeeze. I started up the car again and soon we were headed to the meeting spot where we would all drive up with Caleb and Hanna.

Toby sighed and turned on the radio. "I don't want to talk about it Spence." Right then and there I knew that something was wrong., he always told me what was wrong and now he wasn't saying anything.

"If it has to do with Jenna-" Before I could finish he slammed his hand down onto the dash making me jump a little bit. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" The only time he raises his voice is when something is really bothering him. I'm not sure what it is, but you can be sure that I am going to get to the bottom of it.

"Don't raise your voice with me, I was just trying to figure out what was wrong." I said sternly.

Toby rolled his eyes and turned up the radio. "And I told you that I didn't want to talk about it. Just let it go." Toby said sounding rather annoyed.

We pulled up to the meeting place and I sighed with relief. Hanna had bought a Volkswagen van; a newer model and it had a tv. That is what all of us were taking for the road trip. Then after we get back from the road trip, we are coming back to pick up our cars and then heading up to college.

I was glad that Hanna and Caleb were able to fix things and that they were back together. It took up until last year for it to happen, but the point was that they fixed things and I am happy for the two of them.

I pulled up right next to where the van was and I turned off the car. "Whatever, I am not going to talk to you if you are going to snap at me." I walked over to Hanna and gave her a small hug.

"You guys ready to finally get the hell out of here?" Hanna asked us excitedly. I looked around and noticed that Caleb had already taken residence in the front seat of the van. Toby climbed into the back and I knew that is where I was going to be as well. Hanna could tell something was up somehow though.

"Spence, what is going on with Toby?" I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "He won't tell me because he doesn't want to talk about it. Eventually though I will find out." I climbed into the van and Hanna shut the door after me.

"Time to leave this place once and for all!" I heard Caleb say from the front seat. I looked over at Toby and sat at the end of the seat so I wasn't near him. I know how much of a bad idea it is to talk to him when he is snappy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toby's POV**

I know that I should tell Spencer what is wrong, and I know that I shouldn't be taking out what was wrong on her, but I can't tell her, well not right now. When we get into the hotel room and are alone, then I can tell her.

So I am getting the cold shoulder from her right now, which I don't like because that means she is going to ignore me. I put down the back seat in the van to where it was almost like a bed and I laid down motioning for Spencer to join me. She shook her head and moved farther from me.

I was trying to tell her that I was sorry for snapping at her, but apparently she didn't want that right now. I moved closer to her grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer to me.

"Spence." I said softly. She slapped my hands away and I frowned slightly as I sat up. "Spencer, don't be mad at me." I moved some of her hair away from her neck and I placed a small kiss there. She won't be mad at me for long.

I felt her body trembling because I knew that I hit the spot that drives her wild; the spot that only I know about. "Toby stop!" I could tell that she wasn't serious because it sounded more like a plea rather then a demand. A smirk fell across my face as I kissed her neck again leaving long lingering kisses on the spot. "You can't be mad at me forever." I said against the crook of her neck. I could get her to forgive me. It was only just a matter of time before she did.

"I'm serious, I don't want to talk to you." I could tell that she was tired and it would only be a matter of time before she laid down next to me and fell asleep. "Liar." I said as I began to lie back down. The fact that I was tired didn't really help the fact that I was cranky either. In a matter of minutes Spencer was laying down on the seat, but she wasn't as close as I would like her to be. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." I told her brushing some hair out of her face. I even gave her a warm smile to let her know that I felt bad about it.

She sighed and looked at me directly in the eyes. I could never get tired of seeing those big brown eyes looking at me. "Why can't you just tell me?" Right then and there I felt guilty because I did want to tell her, but not with Caleb and Hanna listening. Its not that I didn't trust them, because I did; this was just something that only Spencer knew about and I wanted it to stay that way. "Can you just wait until we are alone?" I asked her hearing Caleb snoring from the front seat. She nodded her head and scooted closer to me. "Yeah that's fine."

I could tell that she was getting tired since I heard her yawn more then once and the snuggling closer to me was a big indication as well. The last thing I heard from her was a muffled, "night love you." and then she was asleep. I kissed the top of her head and said that I loved her too. Pretty soon both of us were asleep, and I felt content and happy. I love the feeling of Spencer being in my arms; I will never get tired of this feeling.

When I woke up the next day, or at least it felt like day it seemed as if somehow Hanna had crashed in the other back seat and now Caleb was driving. I moved carefully so that I didn't wake up Spencer. I climbed into the passenger's seat next to Caleb. Despite everything that has happened, the two of us actually became pretty close and now him, Hanna, Emily, and Aria are my best friends.

"Where are we?" I asked sleepily, I had no idea what time it was. All I knew was that it was early and Spencer and Hanna wouldn't appreciate being woken up this early.

Caleb looked towards me and sighed heavily, he seemed disappointed. "Still in Pennsylvania, but it takes at least eight hours to get of here which means that we have a long trip ahead of us."

I nodded and sat back in the seat turning slightly so I could still glance back at Spencer. Even though the whole A situation is over and dealt with, I still feel like I have to protect her only because of everything that we have gone through. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to her and I could've done something to stop it. Like what happened at the bell tower two years ago; I still think about it sometimes knowing that if someone hadn't been there to stop Ian, Spencer could have died and I can't bear knowing that. I don't think about it often, but once in awhile it comes up in my head.

My cell phone was vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out; instantly regretting it because I knew exactly who it was that was trying to contact me. Jenna. Sighing I pulled out my phone, but I was wrong, it wasn't Jenna it was Aria.

_I forgot to give you guys the rules of the road._

_1. No sex! 2. No sex! 3. No sex!_

_4. Don't talk to strangers. FOLLOW THESE RULES!_

_Haha, just letting you know I miss you guys…I guess even Caleb too ;P_

_Come home soon! -Aria (:_

A slight laugh escaped from my mouth followed by a look of confusion from Caleb. I turned the phone towards him so he could read the text and then he laughed too. Leave it to Aria to text me about the rules of the road. I am almost positive that Emily was apart of this too. Still laughing I replied back to her text.

_I never knew that, guess I'm going to have to talk to Spencer then huh? ;)_

_Haha miss you guys too. We will be home at the end of the summer. Promise._

I sent the message and sighed contentedly. Someone was kicking the back of my chair and I turned around to see Hanna, with bed head glaring at me. Before I could say anything she put her finger up to stop me.

"Don't say anything. I already know I look like Medusa." She motioned for me to get out of her seat and I complied moving to where she was just sleeping a few moments ago. Even though I couldn't see him anymore, I could tell that Caleb was trying not to laugh, to be honest I was too. This wasn't the first time that I have seen Hanna when she wakes up in the morning, but today she just looked funny.

"Please tell me we are about to stop, I can't travel with my hair like this." Hanna said tugging a little bit on her blonde curly hair.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I laughed, which caused Caleb to laugh and it earned us both punches in the arms. "I hate both of you." Hanna said with an annoyed tone of voice. I looked back towards Spencer and noticed that she was still sleeping, which I silently thanked to myself because if she was awake right now, I would not be getting off so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanna's POV**

Ugh I really hate them, I know that I look awful and yet Caleb is doing nothing to make me feel pretty or anything. Not that I expect him too because I know that Caleb doesn't sugarcoat things and tells you how it is. That is one of the ways on how we are so similar.

I looked over in the direction towards my so called "boyfriend" and him and Toby are still busting a gut laughing. I glared icy daggers towards the both of them, which only made them laugh harder. Pretty soon Spencer would wake up from all of this noise and I knew then that I would have some back up on this.

"Relax Han, you know even with bed head you are still beautiful." Caleb was really laying it on thick, not wanting to be in the doghouse like Toby was last night. I rolled my eyes and turned my body so I was facing the window, I wasn't really mad just tired, its been a long week. Yesterday I found out that my dad was moving back in with us. Apparently things with Isabelle just didn't work out so him and my mom were going to try and fix their relationship or marriage or whatever they were calling it. I am happy for them, but the two of them have been skirting around the truth with each other for awhile now for the past two years and now they were finally doing something about it.

"Mhm I'm sure I do, you just focus on the road." I said reaching over to the volume button on the radio. I glanced towards the back seat and saw that Spencer was starting to wake up. "GOOD MORNING SPENCER!" I said excitedly, knowing that she was not a morning person.

I received a very hard punch in the arm and then heard some groaning. "I hate you." She said coldly. I just smirked and rolled my eyes. "You love me." I said confidently. I saw her snuggle up closer to Toby and I frowned wanting to do the exact same thing with Caleb right now. "Can we take a break? Go sight seeing or something?" I asked unsure of what everyone would think of my idea.

Spencer seemed thrilled like it was a good idea or something. "That sounds like a good idea, I need to get out and stretch my legs." She said from the back seat. I looked towards Caleb with pleading eyes because I knew that he was going to want to keep driving.

"Please Caleb?" I asked him knowing he was going to say no. To my surprise he pulled over at the next truck stop and put the van in park. "Your lucky I love you." He said teasingly. I had a big grin on my face as I got out of the van. My joints ached from not really having any leg room. "The next time we get back into the van either Toby or Spence is driving, I need to lay back and get the leg room that I deserve." Surprisingly I was met with no arguing the both just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and I turned around so I could wrap my arms around Caleb's neck.

"Hi there." He said with a smirk.

"Hey yourself." I said back with a smirk as well. Although I don't say it often because it brings up a lot of things that are in the past now, I am glad that Caleb and I were able to work through what tore us apart and now we are together again. We have only been together for a year now, but its been the best year of my life, and although the journey getting there wasn't easy, it was worth it because in the end we got each other.

He pressed his lips against mine and I had no resistance. Kissing Caleb was unlike kissing anyone else. When lack of air became very apparent I pulled away reluctantly and Caleb had a smirk on his face. He leaned in closer to me and teasingly I pushed him away. "We can't do this now, and you know that." I said sharply.

Caleb rolled his eyes and looked directly at me leaning in to press his lips at the corner of my mouth and then making a trail of kisses down to the nape of my neck. So that is how he wanted to play it. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and started to walk away from him. He groaned and grabbed my by the waist pulling me close to him. "Its not like we're having sex Han. We're just doing what Spence and Toby are doing." He replied pointing his finger towards Spencer and Toby. Toby had Spencer pinned up against the tree and was for lack of a better word; sucking her face off.

I turned my attention back to Caleb and sighed. "But they are not in view of everyone, at least they are away from other people." As much as I would just love to make out with Caleb, we were in front of children and I didn't want to be responsible for scaring them for life. Caleb's grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me even closer to him; if that was even possible. "Then lets go somewhere out of sight." He whispered with a husky tone of voice in my ear.

He knows what that does to me, it makes me feel like jello and my knees feel weak. "You win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." I say as he is dragging me away to the van. Toby and Spencer are going to want to burn the seat after the find out what Caleb and I have done, but at the moment I don't care. He leads me inside the van making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

"Ms. Marin I believe you are wearing too many clothes." He says removing my shirt and crashing his lips against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caleb's POV**

So I know that its not the brightest idea to be having sex in the back of the van when Spencer and Toby are only like twenty feet away, but I can't help myself. Hanna doesn't realize what she does to me when she walks a certain way or acts a certain way. It drives me crazy, which leads us the predicament that we are both in right now. I slip my boxers on as she slips on her underwear and clothes back on. Quickly my shirt and pants are back on as well.

"I love you, but we really can't be doing this in public." She says to me motioning to the car seat. I push some stray hair out of her face and give her a grin. "Yeah but it makes it so much hotter being sneaky, almost like how it was when I was living with you."

I saw the blush creep up onto her cheeks and I smirked. Before I could say anything else her lips were crashed against mine and I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same feelings that I did when we kissed for the very first time more then a year ago. She pulled away with that famous Marin grin that I have grown so accustomed to over the years.

"Glad that we don't have to worry about that anymore." She says while resting her head against my shoulder. I lean my head down and kiss the top of her head. "Yeah me too, now we only have to worry about Spencer and Toby walking in on us." I said jokingly knowing that has happened many times before.

Hanna laughed and swatted my arm. "Like we haven't walked in on them before." She said shuddering a little bit. Spencer and Toby are awesome, but really, they need to lean how to lock doors. We have caught them quite a few times and it is nothing but awkward. Though I know that they feel the exact same way when they catch me and Hanna. Ok so maybe all of us need to get a little lesson in door locking. Speaking of Spencer and Toby what the heck is taking them so long. I look out the back window and see the two of them still against that tree.

"After this we should all go do something." I say with my attention still towards the back window. I see Hanna nod her head in agreement. "Works for me, but what are we going to do?" I shrug my shoulders and turn my attention back to her. "Dunno, but I'm sure we can all think of something." After all this trip wasn't just about the drive out to California. No, actually it was about seeing the country and experiencing everything we possibly could before we went to college. Even though all of us were going to Penn State, we still wouldn't have time to just take random road trips. So needless to say this summer meant a lot to me. It was the first summer where there was no drama. Alison's death has passed and they found out who the killer was. I am just relieved that none of us don't have to worry about that anymore because even though I never knew Alison, I was still apart of finding out what happened with her because Hanna was.

She looked up at me with confusion on her face. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me and then placed a lazy kiss on my cheek. I looked down at her and smiled pulling her into my lap. "Just how lucky I am to have you." She smiled and curled closer to me resting her head on my chest. Yeah, I am one lucky dude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer's POV**

It was a perfect June afternoon with Toby and I never wanted this moment to end. I noticed that Hanna and Caleb both headed back to the van and I knew exactly what was going on with those two. "Might as well get comfortable because I am not going anywhere near that van." I said with a small shudder. Toby laughed and rested his forehead against mine turning ever so slightly just so he could see what I was talking about. "They are breaking on of Aria's road rules!" He said jokingly. I swatted him jokingly and then started laughing along with him. Then a look of confusion spread across my face and Toby must have saw it because then he pulled out his phone and showed me the text from Aria. I turned a shade of crimson and buried my face into Toby's shoulder.

"Leave it to her to say something like that." I heard Toby chuckle and felt him play with my hair. I loved moments like this, just being in Toby's arms being close to each other. Kissing him, just everything about this moment was perfect.

"Spencer I need to tell you something." My heart stopped because usually when those words come out of someone's mouth, they are met with something horrible afterwards. I looked up at him and nodded meaning for him to go ahead. "The reason why I was so mad yesterday was because of my parents, well and Jenna." Jenna, ugh the very name sent shivers down my spine, and not in the good way either. Toby sighed reaching down to gently grab my hand, and then I realized that what he was saying wasn't bad. Well that is a relief. "You see two and a half years ago I started dating this amazing and beautiful girl named Spencer. I fell in love with her shortly after that and when she bought me the truck that I needed for my job I knew that I had found the one for me." I had this big smile on my face and I wondered where he was going with this, but I didn't want to interrupt and ruin the mood. He looked down at the ground and then back up at me. "I almost lost her, like for good because her crazy brother in law tried to kill her, and the night I found out about that was the night that I realized I never wanted to be without her." I started to form tears in my eyes, but not because I was sad, no actually I was happy and thought Toby's words were so sweet and kind. I really am blessed to have such an amazing boyfriend like him. "We solved a murder together, figured out why Jenna is the way she is, and we reunited Wren and Melissa. We have been through everything together; more then most couples in high school could ever even think of going through. It hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't change a thing." Then his little half grin showed and my heart melted. I loved seeing that grin.

What he did next completely surprised me and I was not expecting it at all. He got down on one knee still holding my hand; left one to be exact. By now I couldn't stop the tears from falling. This is what I have wanted for a long time and finally it was happening. I saw him pull out a red velvet box and opened it revealing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Spencer Maria Hastings; I love you more then anything on this planet and I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?" I looked down at him with the biggest smile that I could muster with tears still falling down my face. "Toby Michael Cavanaugh, of course I will marry you. I love you so much and nothing could ever change that. You have been here for me and done nothing but loved and support me through the whole Alison ordeal. So my answer is yes." He placed the ring onto my finger and before I could really marvel in its beauty our lips were crashed together. This kiss was filled with nothing but passion and love. I wasn't Toby's girlfriend anymore, I was his fiance, and I couldn't be happier about it. When the need for air became a reality we finally pulled away but then met each other's lips again. We stayed like that with what felt like hours, until we both realized that we needed to get back to the van.

"We will finish this later." He said flirtatiously and I smirked placing one last kiss on his lips and then I dragged him with me back to the van. "Mhm I believe we will." I said before entering.

I covered my eyes just in case Caleb and Hanna weren't finished with their activities. "Relax, we are covered." I heard Caleb say. I breathed out a sigh of relief and was about to say something until I saw that both of their eyes were fixed onto my left hand. "YOU AND TOBY ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Hanna yelled excitedly. Unable to keep the smile off my face I nodded vigorously which was met by the biggest hug from Hanna which quickly turned into a group hug. "I am so happy for you guys! Congrats!" Hanna said still smiling at the two of us.

I looked at Toby who was smiling widely at me and I smiled back. "Yeah congrats you two." Caleb said with just as much excitement. This day was perfect, I became engaged to the love of my life, and I am traveling the country with my best friends. Life couldn't get any better then it is now. "Alright well Hanna wants to do something else besides drive around all night, so what do you guys want to do?" I heard Caleb ask causally. I look over at Toby who gave me that look and I know exactly what that look means. "There is only one thing to do on a day like this and that is ARCADE!" Toby shouted excitedly. Caleb and Hanna nodded and sat back into the seat. "Fine, but one of you is driving there." I have no idea where the arcade is, and neither does Toby but we do have a GPS and a map so hopefully we won't get lost.

"Spence has the map I have the GPS, I will drive." It sounded like a good plan, as long as they knew where they were going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toby's POV**

This day is the best day of my life, no really it is. I am engaged to the love of my life, and despite my step mother and Jenna's approval, I don't care because nothing is going to keep me from being with Spencer. Not even the wrath of my step mother and step sister. Which is why I was so mad last night. I told my dad that I was going to propose to Spencer and he was thrilled because he has actually grown quite fond of her and when I explained everything that has happened with Jenna and myself my dad said that he would support me until I got a job, but he was glad that I was getting out of Rosewood, I would be much safer and so would Spencer. When my step mom found out about it, she wasn't thrilled but frankly I don't give a damn. She can call me a disappointment and a shame to the family, but I have Spencer and my dad for support and that is all I need. Not to mention my friends too. As long as I had them, screw Amanda and Jenna. I don't need them in my life anymore. So that is what was wrong last night, I just got into a huge fight with my step mom Amanda and of course Jenna was apart of it too.

Everything was going great until he heard the GPS speak. _Turn left._ I looked over at Spencer who looked confused as she was reading the map. I had to admit she looked adorable studying that thing like it was a final test or something. I could tell something was up though. "What is it?" I asked her turning on the blinker to make a left hand turn. I began to turn the steering wheel and we turned onto Ashbrook street like the GPS told me to do. Spencer shook her head and brought the map closer to her face. "Toby you were supposed to turn at the intersection, this is the wrong way."

Now I was the one that was confused, Spencer was the one who put the address into the GPS and now she was saying that it was wrong. "Spence it can't be wrong, you were the one who put in the address, unless you typed it wrong." Crinkling from the map could be heard from her side of the van followed by frustration. "How old is this map?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uh well I had it when I was little because I liked the colors on it." Caleb answered honestly. I heard a very annoyed sigh come from my fiancé's direction and I knew Caleb was about to get chewed out. "You mean to tell me that this map is over ten years old?" Even I could sense the annoyed tone in Spencer's voice.

Caleb sat up from the seat and placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder, that was a bad move. "Spence relax all you have to do is search for the arcade on the GPS no big deal." I pulled over to the side of the road knowing that this was not going to end well. We are lost, Spencer and Caleb are at each other's throats and Hanna was passed out in the back seat. "Do not tell me to relax! We are somewhere in Pennsylvania lost!" I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing because I had to admit that this was really funny.

I could see form the corner of my eye Caleb move back to where Hanna was and just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me when we get there, that is if we get there." I saw Spencer shoot him a death glare, but this time I laughed which earned me a glare followed by a punch in the arm. "I hate you guys." She stated and I chuckled some more remembering that Hanna said that same thing this morning. I look over at her and give her a wink. "Yeah you really hate me, that ring on your finger really proves that you hate me." I replied back teasingly. I saw Spencer look down at her finger and smile twirling the ring that I got her. It made me happy knowing that she liked it so much. There was never a doubt that she wouldn't, but it was always good for assurance.

By the time we finally got the GPS all figured out, the girls were crashed and it was just me and Caleb who were up.

"Lets turn in for the night, find a hotel and we can all just crash there." I couldn't agree more with what Caleb said so I pulled into the first motel parking lot that I could find. It looked kind of creepy, but I was too tired to drive any farther and my co captain who was supposed to stay up and help me drive was crashed in the passenger's seat. "This place looks really creepy." I said as I pulled up to the window where you check in. Caleb nodded and I noticed him put on his protective face, I was the same way because the last time we were in this situation, well lets just say that we were face to face with A.

When I got the keys from the guy, I handed Caleb his room key and then I parked the van. I didn't want to wake Spencer up so I gently picked her up carrying her bridal style up to our room. I noticed that Caleb did the same with Hanna. "Dude this reminds me of New Years." Caleb said with a smirk on his face. I turned to him and laughed a little bit remembering the memory of Hanna and Spencer getting drunk and us having to carry them to bed. "Yeah man except this time we don't have to worry about vomit." I said jokingly back to him. We both laughed and then headed on up to our rooms.

Once Spencer and I were in the room, I laid her down onto the bed softly, and she started to stir. "Tob, I need to get dressed." I heard her say sleepily. I pulled off my shirt and handed it to her. "Just put this on babe." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I heard muffled noises and saw Spencer struggling to put on my shirt. Yeah she must be pretty tired. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my very tired fiancé. "Need some help?" I asked her with a smirk and raised eyebrow. She nodded her head and I lifted her up placing her arms through the sleeves and her head through the top of the shirt. "Spence you need to take of your pants." I told her bluntly. She groaned and raised her hips so I could help her undo her jeans and take them off of her.

"We were…" She said tiredly and I knew what she was talking about but I shushed her and took my pants off leaving me in just my boxers. I didn't have any pajama pants with me; all of out clothes were out in the van. I would fetch them in the morning before Spencer woke up so she would have new clothes to change in too.

I wasn't tired yet, but I knew that we had a long day ahead of us because we had to catch up on the driving time that we missed. I shimmied into the bed next to Spencer and wrapped my arms around her protectively. "Goodnight Mr. Cavanaugh" I heard her reply quietly. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers letting them linger there for a moment. I felt her smile as I pulled away and I was smiling too. "Goodnight future Mrs. Cavanaugh" I said back to her. I pulled her closer to me and rested my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep glad that today went so well.


End file.
